Bankotsu's Final Thoughts
by Bmmonteith
Summary: Bankotsu and the Band of Seven were merciless missionaries who moved from town to town, taking payment from the Lords to do their dirty work. Now they have been betrayed by the Lords of the Land who hired them, and are running for their lives. This is the tragic story of the seven men who killed for pleasure, and were killed by the men who encouraged them. Bankotsu's POV.


_**Hiya all… I just had a thought for a one shot story here, just because Bankotsu is by far one of my favourite characters. Hell, I even know a guy that sounds exactly like him, it's so awesome! I pretty much fall over every time I hear his voice because in my mind, I'm talking to Bankotsu! Anyway, please enjoy my brain diarrhea!**_

 _ **XxXx**_ _X_ _ **xXxX**_

I cursed them as we ran through the trees, retreating like dogs. I looked behind me, still fully aware of my pack of six chasing me in our hasty retreat. "Come on! Run!"

I noticed Kyokotsu start to lag, his muscle bound body failing his long distance needs. I stopped, pushing the rest of my group on and urging him to keep going. "Kyokotsu come on bud! Little further!"

He fell to his knees, grunting. I turned to him, racing through the arrows that streaked past me and hit the trees with discernible thuds. I was hit in the shoulder, the sharp arrow burrowing deep into my flesh. I grabbed it, pulling as I ran. The pain caught me off guard, causing me to stumble. Kyokotsu looked at me with pleading eyes. Eyes that said to keep going. Instead, I just gripped it tightly, breaking the arrow shaft off and leaving the tip burrowed deep. The thousands of warriors were getting closer, and I reached down to pick him up. He only brushed me off, his limited vocabulary telling me to go. "Ban-ko-sue. Run."

I could now hear the warriors in the trees, their voices getting louder. The rest of my gang yelled at me from up ahead, and I had to go. I had to leave him behind. "Kyokotsu…"

He smiled at me, pushing himself off his knees and turning to the hoard gaining on us. "Pleasure killing with you."

With that, he ran towards the army, his voice growling and echoing through the trees. I stood and continued to retreat, my Banryu bouncing lightly against my back. I rubbed the spot in which the arrow pierced my body, the dull throbbing pain fading with the adrenaline coursing through me.

"Bankotsu, why did he do that?"

I huffed as I looked at Jakotsu. I didn't answer, only barked at them to move faster. We were down to six.

XxXx **X** xXxX

We were trapped, the cliff to our right and the army to our left. A fight was inevitable, but we still ran, hoping to lose them at one point or another.

The Lords of the land in all directions signed a temporary truce, their armies all mulled into one. They blocked us in from all directions; following us and standing on the cliff above. We were trapped, and we had no choice. It was now six against a thousand.

We took up arms, all ready to do what we did best. I sliced easily through a handful of men, allowing them to land face down in the already blood soaked dirt. They started the bloodshed, and so I and my group joined in, hoping to finish it.

xXxX **x** XxXx

The sounds of screaming men filled the air, burning bodies and iron blood permeated the world. Ginkotsu's iron clad body whirred and clinked, the only unnatural sound in the battle. Jakotsu was not smiling and laughing like normal, his face solemn and serious as it has ever been. This fight was different from the rest. This time we fought to live. I jumped back as a thin fog covered the ground followed by a burst of fire, falling the fresh soldiers that seemed to replace all the fallen. ' _Damn!'_

"Thanks Mukotsu! Renkotsu!"

Mukotsu was already turned and on to the next bunch. He laughed his maniacal laugh, but was instantly silenced. I turned to see him fall next to a heavily injured Renkotsu, his jars of poisons and ingredients spilling unforgivingly on the ground. He didn't stand.

I cried out, my comrades were falling all around me. Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu. I stood back to back with Jakotsu, watching the soldiers laugh with glee. Watching them act how we did with our kills. We were all that was left.

It was no doubt Jakotsu and I were the best fighters of the group, but it had its downsides. This was it; watching comrades fall.

We continued to fight, my Banryu flipping and twisting through their thin armour, Jakotsu's snake like sword ripping and slicing through limbs and arteries.

A halo of blood circled us as we stood tired and broken amongst the plentiful soldiers. They moved in tighter and tighter, new and fresh men stepping in to fill the gaps of the ones we fell. They grabbed our weapons, ripping them from our calloused and shaking hands.

They bound our arms, forcing us to our knees. I watched as they brought in our dead comrades, lining them up in front of us. I looked into each of my friend's eyes as they were beheaded one by one. Sprays of blood went flying forth and hit our already muddied clothes. They then drug Jakotsu by the scruff into the line, his time was up too. Jakotsu cried out, his voice filled with fear, but I sat silent, staring off into the distance. I couldn't look. I couldn't look.

I caught his eye as he whispered my name, "Bankotsu…"

I moved to console him, but my voice caught. I only looked into his terror filled eyes as they prepared to swing. To bring the sword down and end what was my best friend.

I cried out to him. I apologized to him. "Jakotsu! I'm so sorry!"

He smiled a sad smile, then was gone. I flinched at the sound. The sharp crunching of steel on bone. The dripping of blood falling on blood. I let my head drop. I let it hang. I was all that was left.

The be-header walked around me, gripping my braided hair tightly. He tilted my head back, running the blade casually across my exposed neck. I kept my eyes closed, feeling the adrenaline slowly seep from my body. I was captured and I was going to die.

My various wounds started to burn. The arrow punctures and the sword cuts. My heart, however, hurt the most.

I took a deep breath as they forced me down. I shivered involuntarily as they moved my hair over, growing hot as they snickered at my fear.

"You may have won this time, but I will meet you all in hell soon enough, and then we will have our vengeance."

They brought the sword down heavily on my skin, and I could feel it. I could feel it cut my skin and slice through my neck. But, I couldn't feel the pain. There was no pain to even feel. I was dead. I am no more.

But I made a promise. I will have my revenge. We will have our revenge.

XxXxXxXxX

"If it is revenge you seek, let me help you."

A voice called out to me. How long have I been here? It doesn't matter. I looked down and all around. I sat in the black, stripped of my clothes. I could see bones all around, my friends. The memories of my death were fresh on my mind, angering me all over again.

"I can give you the power to move, to seek your revenge, to revive your friends. I only ask one thing. And in return, I will allow you to keep these shards."

I looked at him, anger and hatred spilling over. I remembered Jakotsu's fear. I remembered Kyokotsu's sacrifice. MyShichinintai fought so hard. They were all trustworthy Band of Seven members. My promise for revenge was heavy on my mind when I answered.

"Whatever you want. Consider it done."

 _ **Finished! Hope you readers liked it and hope it made sense. I wrote it at work to the interruptions were just continuous! Anyway…**_


End file.
